


【德哈】颓靡至死

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	【德哈】颓靡至死

伦敦的最后一点光被淹住了。

是浓重的黑，淅淅沥沥的雨声吵得哈利头疼，太阳穴突突地跳，身上的伤口仿佛也被唤醒了，他艰难地在床上翻了个身，清晰地感受到腰上的那个刚被缝上的口子缓慢地裂开了。紧闭的窗被外边肆虐的风撞得哐哐作响，像是无数只枯瘦的手在敲动，哈利舔舔唇，几乎能闻到空气中弥漫的血腥味和腐朽的气息。

紧接着是飞快的闪电，和光速媲美，在一瞬间劈向早已伤痕累累的大地，还有千疮百孔的伦敦，抱头躲雨的行人们蹿得到处都是，哈利在床上摸索着找到自己那副老旧的圆框眼镜，戴上，清楚地看到离他的公寓最近的那个男人骑着自行车掠过，溅起的水花打湿了他的裤脚。哈利无趣地叹了口气，这些并不能很好地将他对自己此时正在疼痛的伤口的注意力转移到别处——事实上他快要疯了，为十个小时前出任务为新添的十一道伤口，遍布他的颈部、胸膛、腹部、腿部和脚踝，最深的一道伤口几乎要贯穿他的一整只胃。医生从他的身体里取出了九颗子弹，一片三英尺长的玻璃碎片，手术完毕后他本应该留院休养身体，但他还是选择回了公寓。

医院的饭菜太难吃了。哈利撇撇嘴。他没有把这件事告诉德拉科，这并不是什么大事，在他看来，一切不波及生命的事情都不算大事。但现在可能是了，哈利烦躁地用被子蒙住自己的头，那医生可没告诉他伤口愈合的时候这么难熬！还有该死的雨声，一道闷雷在天边骤然响起，惊得在电线上栖息的一只麻雀尖叫着摔进水坑，那电线似乎晃动了几秒，紧接着窗外的路灯飞快地闪了几下，灭了。

这下可好，他完全看不着外边的风景了。他只能听到路上行人的骂声，还有几只狗在打架，喉咙里发出低沉的喉音，咆哮着厮打在一起，隔壁的一对夫妻又开始吵架，摔东西的声音穿过隔音效果奇差的墙壁不由分说地灌进哈利的耳朵——哈利终于受不了了，他一下子把蒙在头上的被子掀开，摸索着穿上鞋子，一只脚悬空一蹦一蹦地抄起茶几上的一只瓷壶用尽力气砸在那面墙上。

啪——巨大而清脆的响声刺进哈利的耳朵，尖锐极了，使得哈利的头变得更疼。瓷片碎了一地，但隔壁的骂声神奇地沉默了下来，仿佛被哈利这一下镇住了。哈利讽刺地笑笑，随即眉心狠狠地皱了起来，他的伤口因为这一下裂得更开了，他几乎能想象到那些浓厚的血液贪婪地渗出他单薄的睡衣，在上面放肆作出各种恶心的形状。

哈利深呼一口气，继续走回到床上，躺下，盖上被子，闭着眼在床头柜上摸出一只手机，熟练地解锁、点开Skype、戳进最上面那个聊天框，打开相机功能将镜头对准天花板一动不动地录了几秒，然后点击了发送。

几秒后，手机震了震，哈利点开那条信息：

real_draco_malfoy：你喝酒了？

哈利飞快地打了几个字回复过去：

IAMNOTharrypotter：你脑子进水了？

real_draco_malfoy：想打架，疤头？

real_draco_malfoy：好好说话。

哈利自顾自哼了一声，回复：

IAMNOTharrypotter：躺床上太无聊了。

real_draco_malfoy：说实话你是不是想我了？

IAMNOTharrypotter：滚。

哈利随手将手机搁在床沿上，轻轻地叹了一口气。好吧，他确实有点想念德拉科了，但他绝对不会承认的。

哈利又在床上百无聊赖地躺了十分钟，在黑暗里模糊地辨认出挂钟上的指针指向了10，他确信今天德拉科应该又在医院过夜，不会回来了。想到这哈利生出了一点惆怅，真奇怪，他原本不是一个喜欢悲秋伤春的人，更遑论因为独自一个人在公寓度过夜晚而感到脆弱。难道受伤会让一个人变愚蠢？哈利摇摇头，一只脚蹦着蹦到了客厅，用一只手撑着沙发垫颤抖地弓着背坐下来，这点简单的动作都让他的额头出了一层薄汗。真没用。他唾弃着自己，然后拉出茶几的抽屉，顺手摸出了一张DVD，将它放入了播放机中。

不管怎么样，得看点什么打发时间。哈利想着，注意到投影仪闪了几下，白色的幕布上先是闪着细碎的雪花，紧接着画面中出现了高中时期的德拉科。他的身后是他自己的房间，墙壁上贴满了各类身材曼妙的杂志女郎海报，床上杂乱地堆着好几只不同型号的游戏机。那时候的德拉科与现在相比要稚嫩得多，还未褪尽的婴儿肥和初显线条的下颚矛盾而和谐，柔软的金发服帖地搭下来，额前留着几抹细碎的金色刘海。他灰蓝色的眼睛好像在看着镜头外别的地方，不耐烦地对着某个人说话：“镜头调试好了没有，布雷斯？你真的慢死了。”

当布雷斯骂骂咧咧地说：“现在开始录了，德拉科，快他妈开始你屌炸天的告白吧。”

德拉科傲慢地朝那边竖了个中指，随即好像瞬间换了一张脸，一双灰蓝色的眼睛一反往常认真地注视着镜头，说：疤头——

咔嚓，门锁转了几下，哈利警觉地往那边看过去，一秒、两秒，门被开开了，来人有着一头湿漉漉的金发，身形修长，目测身高能超过70.8英寸。那人将钥匙放在玄关上，然后懒洋洋拖着长调说：“你亲爱的男朋友回来了，薄情寡义的圣人波特，不准备来个拥抱吗？”

哈利烦躁地随手扔了个枕头过去：“你吵到我看GV了，傻逼马尔福！”

德拉科灵活地接住了那个枕头，挑了挑眉，有点诧异：“今天火气这么重？”

随之他意识到哈利说了什么，顿时有些火冒三丈：波特这巨怪在瞒着他偷偷看GV？他活得不耐烦了？

他气愤地走过去，口中说着：“波特你这是对我能力的质疑……”然后在看到幕布上那个巨大的自己后罕见地卡了壳。

他未防备地和十七岁的德拉科面面相觑，毛骨悚然地听着那时的自己口若悬河滔滔不绝的中二告白，鸡皮疙瘩一层一层地往外冒。他走过去一下子压在躺在沙发上看得津津有味的哈利，引来哈利嘶的一声，一把打开德拉科放在他胳膊上的手：“给我麻利地滚，别挡着我。”

德拉科故作委屈地吸了吸鼻子：“真人就活生生地在你面前，都比不过那个幕布里的家伙？”

哈利噗嗤一声笑出来：“你连自己的醋也吃？”

德拉科冷哼一声，靠近哈利的脸，满含暗示地想要亲过去：“我们这么久没见，你就没点表示？”

然而在离哈利的唇不超过三英寸的时候，德拉科明显地闻到了一股浓厚的血腥味。他一下子停住了。

“你受伤了？”

哈利含糊地应了一声，手扣在德拉科的后脑勺想要用亲吻去代替解释，结果还是在德拉科灼灼的眼神下败下阵来——

“嗯……出了个任务，不久前，那几个走私犯下手可真狠，差点要送我去见梅林……噢，不是，我是说伤口不是很深，医生给我缝了几下就说我可以回家了。你看，已经不疼了。”哈利故作轻松地抬了抬胳膊，一阵尖锐的疼痛向他袭来，他还是发出了一声难以抑制的呻吟。

德拉科深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地说：“你要是再想着骗我，我保证给你开住院证明复印一打给你的上司让他给你强制批半个月的假期。”

哈利无辜地眨眨眼：“我就是最高警督，你还想给哪个上司？”

“闭嘴，不许反驳！”德拉科恶狠狠地说，想要起身给他去拿块毯子。谁料哈利受了伤力气还挺大，硬抱着德拉科不肯让他走。德拉科怕碰到哈利伤口，他现在也不知道哈利到底受了多少伤、伤得重不重，只好放弃走开的打算，紧绷着身体抱着哈利，生怕压到他的伤口。

哈利温顺地凑上去吻住了德拉科的唇，手抚过他的衬衫，熟练地挑开了他的扣子。德拉科按住了他的手：“你现在不适合做这些——”哈利泄愤地咬了咬德拉科的下唇，“烦死了，德拉科，闭嘴。”

德拉科讨好地去吻了吻哈利的眼角，换来他眼角晕出的一层水似的绯红。德拉科温热的身躯亲密无间地贴着他的身子，哈利能闻到那衣领上残存的雨水的气息、刺鼻的医用酒精味、尼古丁的味道、来去匆匆的繁忙、在生死之间来回穿梭的陌生的疲惫。德拉科瘦了，当然他自己这段日子也瘦了不少，于是现在他们的肋骨紧紧地碰在了一起，这是一种新奇的体验，一种不是肉体间的触碰，而是骨骼之间的磨合与拥抱，就好像透过这层东西初次触碰到了彼此的灵魂。

“我保证你不会碰开我的伤口，因为他们不会更严重了——”哈利胡乱地开着口，几乎是急促地用腿顶到了德拉科的那个地方，换来身上人的一声闷哼。

德拉科用牙齿咬开哈利的睡衣扣，怒极反笑地说：“我有没有说过你有时候就像一头不可理喻的狮子？”

那些碎掉的瓷片还散在角落里，哈利漫无边际地想着，他的意识浮浮沉沉，天花板上透明的吊灯沉默地盯着他看。他又难耐地转头去看那还在尽职尽责播放的投影仪，侧颈上是滚烫而缠绵的亲吻，他的眼睛早就被德拉科摘下了，随意地扔在了茶几上，于是他透过眼前的水雾朦朦胧胧地看到一团隐约的金色，白皙的五官模糊的脸，但哈利脑海里已经烂熟于心地浮现了德拉科紧张地理了理头发的动作，声音依旧那么清晰传进他的耳朵——

我想说，疤头，你愿不愿意和我交往？

现在他们在一起了，并且将永远缠绵颓靡至死。

fin.


End file.
